


When I Wake

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Bruises, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Jared, Unethical Medicine, Video Cameras, non-harmful misuse of (prescription) drugs, not-quite-voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared sees that Jensen is finally asleep, he has to hold himself back from going too fast, too hard, too soon. He's been waiting for so long and wants this experience to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written (a little belatedly!) for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**! I've been wanting to write this kink for a while so I finally made it happen.

 

 

 

Jared shuts the door behind him and smirks at what he sees. Jensen is curled up on his side of the bed, deeply asleep, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths. Dead to the world.

With his heart picking up speed, Jared has to take a steadying breath of his own. He's been waiting for this for longer than he'd ever admit to, getting off to the thought of it at (all too often) rather inappropriate times. But that's just the sort of thing Jensen inspires in him, the sort of spell he's got Jared under – it brings out these hidden desires that he'd never have known he had otherwise. They've always had a good time together, even from the very beginning, but this…

He sets up the camera on top of the drawers, making sure it's got the best possible angle in view. Then he hits 'record'.

Jared peels off his own clothes as he steps up to the bed and crawls onto the mattress. Only his boxers are left as he pulls the sheets back and uncovers Jensen's nakedness. His breath catches.

"Beautiful," he says to himself, reaching out to touch and being as possessive about it as he dares. Jensen's skin is delightfully warm having been cocooned under the blankets, and Jared runs his fingertips all the way up the side of Jensen's back, over his shoulder, and back down the length of his arm. Getting braver, he takes Jensen's upper-most arm and gently rearranges it closer to Jensen's face, then drags his whole hand over the toned slope of Jensen's stomach, stopping on the way to rub and pinch at his nipple. The nub blushes pink from Jared's rough handling, but Jensen doesn't make a peep. And Jensen's nipples have always been particularly sensitive, so that's how Jared knows the time is right.

It takes some careful manoeuvring, being extra careful not to smother his nose or mouth, but Jared gets Jensen onto his stomach without too much trouble, and then props his hips up with a couple of pillows. He takes a moment just to enjoy the view – the lean body, the perfect swell of his ass, the strong thighs that are spread just for him – and has to hold himself back from going in too fast, too hard. He's been planning what he was going to do for far too long, and Jared will be damned if he doesn't take this opportunity to indulge.

He places himself into the 'v' of Jensen's legs and leans over him from above. He keeps himself propped up on his arms, but his hips still make contact with the muscle of Jensen's ass, and he can't help the desire to take a little more. The cotton of his underwear is the thinnest of barriers between their skin, and Jared groans as he rubs his hardening cock over Jensen's exposed skin – from the top of his inner thigh, all the way up through the valley of his crack. Jared then pushes the waistband of his boxers down over his cock and slips it in behind his balls, only to repeat the motion all over again. Jensen might not be shaved smooth but he isn't particularly hairy, so the drag of flesh on flesh is delicious. Jared thinks he could probably come like that if he kept going, but he has other things in mind and so forces himself to pull away.

Jared leans in closer as he does so, going as far as dragging his lips along the curved dips and ridges of Jensen's spine. There's something about the strength and contour of a man's back that has always done it for him, but knowing that this is _Jensen's_ back and that (at least for this moment) Jensen is completely at his mercy, only takes the feeling to another level. His hard-on throbs as he breathes in deep, picking up the scent of the oatmeal soap Jensen's been using lately. It's a clean smell, and not in a chemical-y way, and Jared follows it like a hound all the way down the length of Jensen's body, all the way down to his hole and the soft space just behind Jensen's balls. He dares to take a lick, get a taste, and he gets more of that clean-ness coupled with something a little darker.

The image of Jensen in the shower comes to mind and Jared lets the fantasy play out for a moment, wondering how thoroughly Jensen cleaned down there. Did he slick his fingers up with the soap? Did he lean against the wall of the shower stall as he fingered himself with them? Did he push one inside – or maybe two – and swirl them around?

Burying his face in the crease of Jensen's ass, Jared latches on to the furl of his entrance and sucks it deep. His lips close around the circumference and his tongue laves at the clenched muscle, willing it to loosen a little more. And Jensen's body is so relaxed like this, so soft and pliant, that it doesn't take much until he's delving in deep, Jensen's hole spreading around his tongue and luring him inside.

It's not long until Jared finds himself humping the sheets, his dick too desperate to want to wait any longer. And yeah, he can get with that program. He leans over the edge and pulls a strategically placed box from under the bed.

Finally, he's getting to the good part. The part that makes him sweat with so many feelings – excitement, power, guilt…

He's been 'saving up' for this. Hasn't jacked himself off for nearly three days now. So he's got full balls and a heavy load raring to go, and Jared just can't wait to get his cock inside that sweet, vulnerable ass and let rip.

 

.:||+||:.

 

When Jensen wakes, the first thing he does is open his eyes, only to wish he hadn't.

There's sunlight streaming in from around the edge of the curtains and it makes his head pound something fierce. He groans in pain, but he finds that's about all he can do. All his senses are clouded and his body feels like dead weight. He's also on his stomach, which is not his usual sleeping position, so he knows something's up. He tries to concentrate enough to make some part of his body respond – he manages to clench both of his arms followed by one of his legs, and that's what sets it off.

The burning ache in his ass is tremendous. He feels rubbed raw and he's hurting in places he doesn't think he knew could hurt. He tries to think what he's done, what kind of mad fuckery he got up to last night… And then suddenly he remembers.

He huffs what barely passes as a laugh and lets it all go. His chest fills with warmth and the pain he'd been worried about only moments ago immediately translates into a kind of pleasure. The combination of sleeping pill and funky herbal tea has seemingly worked perfectly, and it also appears that Jared had finally given in like he'd always wanted to – like _Jensen_ had always wanted him to. All the months of trial and error have paid off.

And, _fuck_ , is he glad he has the next few days off work. Jensen has the feeling that it's going to get worse before it gets better, but either way it will have been worth it. He's wanted this for so long, has waited for this perfect experience, and now he has it. He can't wait to properly see and feel how fucked up his body is.

Exhaling a pleased breath, Jensen lets the lingering fogginess of the sleeping pill fall over him again and before he knows it he's drifted off.

 

+

 

Waking for the second time is a vastly different experience than the first.

That ache in his ass is the first thing he's aware of. It's as bad as it was before, but more than that, he's feeling stretched out and full to bursting. He's still on his front but he's not lying flat this time and there's pressure on his already aching knees. He's sure that he hasn't the strength to be holding himself up at that moment, except that there's a warm weight coming from behind doing the job for him, and when he tries to clench his hole he feels the light reverberations of a pleasured hum through his ass and thighs.

"Awake now, baby?"

Jared's voice is a soothing balm and Jensen grunts in the affirmative. Despite that he'd essentially 'slept' through whatever Jared had gotten up to, he still feels wrecked inside and out.

"You probably still feel a bit groggy," Jared goes on, "But I'm not done with you yet."

Jared's hips swivel in a circular motion and Jensen gasps at the not-quite-pain that jolts through his lower body. He can tell without looking that he's most of the way hard, and while he has no idea if he even managed to come while he was out (and _goddamn_ if that thought doesn't make his dick pulse) he knows for sure that he wants to now. The fact that his hole burns like fire can wait until afterward as far as Jensen's concerned.

"How many?" he manages to croak, getting a brief glimpse of Jared out the corner of his eye.

"How many times?"

"Mm."

"I thought you'd never ask," he says far too happily, "Let me show you."

Hands loop around his stomach and then Jensen's being pulled upright, back against Jared's chest. His vision spins for a moment and his body protests to the point that a low groan forces its way out of his throat. Jared's taking care of it, though. Running warm hands all over his limbs and chest and wherever else he can reach that isn't Jensen's cock. He jumps when fingers tug at his nipples, and he looks down to find the two nubs are swollen and red. Also in his field of vision are a multitude of bruises and bite marks littering his chest and stomach and arms and legs. His heart briefly flutters in his chest and Jensen watches as a spurt of pre-come dribbles down from the slit of his cock.

"Had so much fun with you last night," Jared breathes against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Then a camera quickly appears, Jared's hands holding in front of him and flipping the screen out to the side. He fiddles with the controls and a video starts to play.

At first all he sees is the bed, but then Jared appears, stripping his clothes off. The bedsheets are pulled back and there Jensen sees himself. Alseep.

His pulse picks up as the seconds pass, watching as Jared touches him and rubs himself against him and starts licking and sucking him in between his legs. There's a strange sort of detachment in watching something that directly involves himself though Jensen has no memory of it. Yet it's unfathomably erotic at the same time. Every time he watches video-Jared touch some part of his body, he imagines he can feel the echo of it on his skin in the present, tingling or burning or throbbing.

Jensen takes the camera in his own hands and brings it closer to his face. He unconsciously licks his lips as Jared pulls lube from the play box they'd put together and starts stretching out the entrance of his video-self. His ass aches in response, but that could also be blamed on the fact that Jared has started moving again – hips making the shallowest thrusts he can manage in their current position, his not inconsiderably-sized cock pushing short jabs into Jensen's abused ass. It's too much but he still wants more.

"You were so good," Jared says as they both watch Jared's dick slide smoothly into Jensen on the camera, "Opened up so good for me, let me fuck right in there so easy."

Jared's thrusts get harder as his video counterpart's do the same. Jensen watches his body get thrown about on the bed, taking it hard and deep like a champ. There's not much in the way of sound coming from the camera, but he can definitely hear the loud slapping of skin on skin coupled with Jared's grunting. The minutes stretch out until video-Jared finally comes, and when he pulls out he immediately stands up to retrieve the camera, the footage then zeroing in on Jensen's gaping hole. It's swollen red, slick and frothy with lube, and video-Jared doesn't hesitate before sticking his fingers back inside.

Actual fingers are suddenly skirting across his perineum and then tracing around his entrance, right where Jared is still buried inside. Jensen jerks against Jared's body, whimpering when two fingers force their way inside, next to Jared's cock.

"So stretched out, Jen. Look at you. So loose and sloppy and full of my come."

The invading fingers place themselves in just the right spot and out of nowhere Jensen's coming. For a few seconds he floats somewhere between bliss and burning fire, and then he's falling.

"So good, Jen. Fuck. So fucking amazing."

Behind him Jared is chasing his own release, hips jerking and then shuddering as he comes again, filling Jensen up for the n-th time. They're both breathing heavily, strained with differing kinds of exhaustion, but Jared still has the strength to get them down onto the bed, comfortably onto their sides, with Jared's softening dick still inside him. Jensen is just relieved to be horizontal again.

The video is still playing, however, and Jared is seemingly determined to show Jensen everything. He skips through the portions of the video more quickly this time, and Jensen sees the numerous times that Jared fucked him and played with him throughout the night – some more rough than others. Eventually he feels he's seen enough and reaches out to shut the camera off, pulling Jared's hands away from it and placing them around himself instead.

"I don't need to see it all," he says, "I kinda like not knowing."

"Just like looking at the results of my handiwork, then," Jared jokes.

"More like _feeling_ it. But yes, this is what I wanted: the aftermath."

"What about the aftermath of the aftermath? You're gonna hurt like fuck later on."

Jensen sighs. "Good thing I've got you to wait on me hand and foot, then, right?"

Jared's chest shudders as he laughs. "Very good, then, Sir. And when would you like your hot bath and chamomile tea, Mr Ackles Sir?"

They can joke all they like, but Jensen knows Jared's deflecting. He does it when he starts caring too much and is trying not to show how overbearing and mother-hen-like he inwardly really wants to be. And Jensen usually plays along for Jared's sake, but Jensen knows what he himself is like as well, and knows that he's going to crash hard soon and that if he doesn’t play his cards right Jared is going to fall into that guilty headspace he sometimes goes to when he focuses too much on the 'hurt' and forgets about the love and care behind it. It's taken them a long time to get to this point, but they're still figuring things out as they go forward.

"A bath sounds like the greatest thing ever right about now."

"I'll go get started then," Jared says, already in the beginnings of extracting himself from the bed. But Jensen grabs him before he can get too far.

"I have one condition, though."

Jared stops and stares, getting that little crease in his brow that appears when he's worried.

Jensen just wags a finger at him.

"You're getting in the bath _with_ me, you dirty boy."

It takes a moment, but then Jared is grinning like he's just thought of the most wicked thing possible, and he runs off to the bathroom with that boundless energy of his. Jensen has no idea where he gets it from, really.


End file.
